


Bubble Bath

by FlameEmber



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Ishimaru Crying, M/M, pretty bad smut, that's pretty much all this is I apologize, uhh bath sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameEmber/pseuds/FlameEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/558.html?thread=867374<br/>Prompt: Fluffy Ishimondo bathtub sex</p><p>Ishimaru gets upset concerning a dream he had. Mondo helps by proposing the two take a bubble bath together, but things get slightly out of hand, resulting in some... interesting activities.</p><p>Spoilers for chapter 2 of Dangan Ronpa. Also, bad summary is bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

"Mondooo!" Said biker sighs softly, sliding his barely-touched homework away in favor of consoling his boyfriend. Even after a year of dating, Ishimaru's crying fits can take Mondo by surprise, and his methods of comfort are not always efficient. 

So, cautiously, the pompadoured youth moves to sit gently on the bed, surprised when he finds himself literally with a lapful of Ishimaru. He can't make out any words underneath the incomprehensible blubbering, except the occasional "Kyoudai!" and "D-don't leave me..." Letting out a soft and hopefully reassuring sigh, Mondo gently cups the prefect's face in his large hands, thumbs wiping tear-stains from pale cheeks. Ruby eyes blink softly, and before the biker knows what is going on there is a face buried in his bare chest, tears wetting his skin. 

Instead of pulling Ishimaru away, he opts to wrap his arms around the smaller male, fingertips carding through soft black hair with an uncharacteristic tenderness. The disciplinarian lets out one last, decidedly unattractive sob before pulling away, sniffing loudly and wiping at eyes that are red in more ways than one. "I... simply had a bad dream," he whispers as he hangs his head, clearly ashamed. "Forget it... I apologize for disturbing you, Kyoudai. It is nothing." 

Mondo shakes his head with nothing less than decisive vehemence. "No way. Kyoudai, yer gonna stay right here and tell me everythin'." Ishimaru looks as if he is debating with himself before he caves, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "In my dream... You died, Mondo," he whispers, face horror-stricken. "...Churned to butter, in fact." Mondo could laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of that statement; but he takes one last look at the prefect's puffy and tear-stained face, and immediately feels guilty for even considering laughing.

"I-It's ok, Kiyo," he whispers, drawing Ishimaru close yet again. "I'm 'ere, ain't I? I ain't goin' nowhere until ya tell me to get lost, so don' worry!" The smaller boy nods almost imperceptibly, tears drying as he gazes up at his boyfriend with eyes the color of blood, or perhaps two rubies; Mondo lets out a sigh before he moves, lifting Ishimaru up in what can only be called a bridal position. The hall monitor lets out an indignant squawk, although he soon gives up the struggle and relaxes into the biker's arms. "Come on. I know what ya need."

Although his boyfriend gazes up at him in puzzlement, Mondo simply smiles mysteriously, carrying the disciplinarian into the bathroom and letting the tap run until the bath is full of warm water, on the verge of hot. Setting the raven-haired adolescent down on the closed toilet lid, the lavender-eyed gang leader moves to drop some bubble bath mixture into the tub. "...There. Ya like bubbles, right? Should calm ya down a little." Ishimaru simply nods, looking down and rubbing his feet together slowly with an expression of... apathy? Loneliness? Mondo isn't sure, but sighs softly, ruffling the short soft strands of ebony hair.

"Come on, Kyoudai..." he murmurs softly, looking worried. This time the prefect responds, offering up a brief (and possibly fake?) smile before stripping off his clothes (albeit a bit more slowly than usual) and slipping into the tub. "Good," Mondo mutters, and turns to leave, to return to his carpentry books - but suddenly there's a hand latching onto his pant leg, and when he turns and takes in the sight of Ishimaru - sitting naked and shivering and absolutely _pathetic _in the tub, eyes shimmering with glistening tears that are just_ threatening_ to fall - his heart just about cracks in two, and he finds himself stripping off his own pants as soon as the hall monitor warbles "S-stay with me, Mondo?" in a tinny, weak voice. 

"I-I want you here..." The disciplinarian’s body trembles violently, although the water is on the verge of being _too hot. _Rather embarrassed himself, the biker climbs into the tub, water sloshing around him as he wraps his arms tenderly around the smaller male, around the future politician he is_ oh-so lucky_ to have - and then Ishimaru straddles him, and moves to wrap his arms around his neck, and Mondo's heart is beating almost as fast as that day, a year and a half ago, when he confessed to the boy in his arms, confessed to him in a park full of cherry blossoms, one of which fell in Ishimaru's hair, and he picked it out... and he yelled at his best friend, shouted at him to please go out with him, and was astounded when the prefect said yes... but there's no time to think about that now.

Mondo falls back to the present with a "fwump" as the hall monitor presses a gentle kiss to his lips; his hands immediately and instinctively find their way to the smaller boy's hips, and he moans lightly before breaking the kiss. "W-Wh-?" he sputters, violet eyes widening as he lets his gaze drift down his boyfriend's soap-slicked body. 

"Oh! I apologize, Kyoudai... D-did you not wish for me to kiss you?" Ishimaru's face is a rosy red bright enough to match his eyes, and Mondo immediately backtracks, not wanting to see that little, cute face spotted with tears once more. 

"N-No! I was just surprised, that's all! Ya seemed so upset just a second ago..." Blood rushing in his ears, he gulps as a tiny smile curls around Ishimaru's lips, twitching them upward. "I wish to kiss you, I... have reason to believe it may make me feel better." The biker nods, suddenly nervous. "Who 'm I to argue with that? Yer always fuckin' right, Kiyo..." Their lips meet once more, Ishimaru's soft and hesitant, inexperienced lips against Mondo's rough and awkward ones, and it's like no kiss they've ever shared before. This time, there's a spark, and, as cliche as it sounds, it leaves both males panting softly, eager for more. 

Mondo's fingers brush against the prefect's behind as he moves to scrape his teeth softly against Ishimaru's pale neck, and the disciplinarian's fingers splay absentmindedly over the hardened muscle of the outlaw biker's abs, but it isn't until they both feel -something- under the water that they break apart, each mumbling - or in Ishimaru's case, squeaking - fevered apologies. The prefect nibbles his own lower lip softly as he lowers himself further, letting the bubbles cover his painfully apparent arousal. 

"Shit... 'm not goin' too far, am I?" Ishimaru shakes his head violently, blush coloring his pale cheeks a vibrant shade of red. "N-No... it is fine... please continue!" It is here that Mondo makes a horrendous mistake. No, make that _two _horrendous mistakes, the first of which is opening his mouth. The second, the words that slip out: "Want me to_ butter_ ya up first?"  


Ishimaru's face immediately falls, and he climbs off Mondo, moving to sit at the other end of the tub with his knees pulled up tightly to his chest. "Shit - sorry, Kyoudai!" The biker's eyes widen as the tell-tale sound of sniffling begins to emanate from the other end of the tub; he immediately gets to his knees, ignoring his own hard arousal, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend's stiff and distraught form. 

"I-I didn't mean it! Please, stop cryin' - I was just kiddin'!" Ishimaru looks up finally, tears streaming down his face at a pace which seems very unlikely to stop anytime soon. "I-It is not funny, Kyoudai! As ludicrous as the situation may sound, in my dream I lost you! I couldn't bear it if that happened!" He sniffles loudly. "If I did, I doubt that I would eat or sleep... Please, do not leave me, Mondo." The biker softly draws Ishimaru into his arms, leaning back and allowing the disciplinarian to drape himself over his chest. "'M sorry. I didn't mean to hurt ya. I guess I kinda just thought that it would make ya feel better if I joked about it." He grimaces slightly. "Apparently not. But are ya ok?" 

The prefect lifts his face to smile weakly. "I suppose so. But please do not joke about that sort of thing in the future." He places a soft kiss along Mondo's jawline, moaning softly as his fingers curl around the biker's wrists. "Although... I would very much like it if you would continue..." he whispers heatedly, moving his hips slightly against his boyfriend's. With a devilish grin, Mondo runs his hands through Ishimaru's hair and along his neck, tracing the curvature of his spine with his palm before letting it come to a stop over the swell of the disciplinarian's behind.

"Do ya really wanna?" he asks, wanting to make sure before he goes any further. Ishimaru gives a shaky gasp and nods quickly, brushing the tip of his needy length over Mondo's abs; the gang leader lets out a loud groan, soapy fingers moving to the prefect's small and puckered entrance. The hall monitor looks to the side shyly before taking the initiative, sinking down on the fingers while nibbling on his lower lip in an unintentionally seductive fashion.

"P-Please..." he mewls, gasping as the biker curls his fingers, hitting the disciplinarian's prostate. "I-I need you, Kyoudai! Please!" Scrabbling in the shallow and soapy water, he positions himself atop Mondo's hips, hands finding their way to his boyfriend's muscular shoulders. "L-lower me on? Please?" he begs shyly, squeezing his ruby eyes shut as the outlaw biker clutches his slender hips, slowly pushing him down. His eyes fly open as he feels himself stretch around the head of Mondo's cock; his mouth opens in a wordless moan, and he gasps as his boyfriend finally pulls him all the way down. He shifts awkwardly atop the lavender-eyed male's lap, trying to get used to the feeling of the large shaft almost splitting him open. "Ooh, you're quite large, Mondo... I do not think I shall ever get used to this..." 

Mondo lets out a deep moan, hands brushing over Ishimaru's slick front as his fingers find their way to the prefect's straining cock, slippery with soap. Gently at first, he begins to thrust up into the warm and pliant body of his boyfriend, moving forward to swallow Ishimaru's gasps and moans with his own lips. "Fuck, Kiyotaka... So fuckin' tight!" he groans, sliding his own eyes closed as he bucks upward into the lithe body of Ishimaru. "U-Uwaa!" the smaller male moans, face bright red as he leans forward to kiss Mondo gently, grinding his hips feverishly against the gang leader's. 

"O-Oh, Kyoudai... please, go harder!" he pleads, muscles clenching and water sloshing as he rides Mondo as best he can. "Yeah... fuck..." his larger boyfriend gasps, pompadour drooping as he clenches his fingers around Ishimaru's hips hard enough to leave marks. 

"W-Wait!" the disciplinarian exclaims, dismounting quickly and turning to kneel in the shallow water, hips raised high in the air and cheek pressed flat against the bubbly, soapy surface of the bathtub floor. "P-Please..." he moans, gasping loudly as Mondo too gets on his knees, sinking to the hilt inside him with one thrust. "A-Ahh!" He pushes back against the biker, rocking his hips back and forth in an effort to angle the tip of Mondo's cock against his sweet spot. "Please..." he groans once more, gasping in arousal as his boyfriend moves to nibble his earlobe, hissing deeply. "Beg for it, Kiyotaka. Beg for my cock. Tell me what ya want me to do." Ishimaru finally caves, letting out a small cry as he palms over his own length impatiently. "Please! F-f-fuck me, Mondo! Make it so that I cannot think of anything else but you and your c-cock!"

With a low growl, the biker begins to move again, grip strong on Ishimaru's hips even as he hisses, breath hot against the back of the prefect's neck. "A-Ahh, Mondo! Ahh, harder, please! F-fuck me harder!" Ishimaru cries, pushing back against his boyfriend for what must be the millionth time. "Alright, Kiyo-fuck, yer so damn tight, I'm gonna fuck the shit outta ya, if that's really what ya want!" The disciplinarian nods fiercely, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the slippery surface of the tub as he opens his mouth in a silent moan. "P-Please!" With a sound that can only be described as a growl, Mondo surges forward, fingers of one hand digging into the skin of Ishimaru's hips as the other hand goes to tease the prefect's small pink nipples. "Hhah, Mondo! Nng, oh, oh, yes!" Ishimaru is reduced to incomprehensible gasps and moans, punctuated by utterances of his lover's name as he is utterly pummeled, each thrust slamming into his prostate as he writhes in lust. Mondo appears nearly as affected, face rosy and eyes nearly crossing as he blankets the hall monitor's body, each thrust finding its mark. 

It is only when a large hand snakes between their flushed, sweaty bodies, palming across Ishimaru's cock and thumbing the slit, that the disciplinarian finishes; letting out a high-pitched whine, he releases into the cooling water beneath him, tightening around Mondo and forcing the gang leader to climax, pounding only a few punctuated thrusts into the prefect's body before letting go with a deep groan and a hiss.

"Fuckkk..." is all the biker is able to say as he pulls out, taking down the showerhead to rinse the both of them off. Ishimaru nods, finally pulling himself up from his position on his knees. "That was quite... invigorating," he agrees, allowing the tub to drain. "Although I must insist we refill the bath, in order to clean ourselves properly!" Although Mondo rolls his eyes forcefully at his boyfriend's insistence, he eventually does as is requested, and finally the two lie comfortably in a warm, _clean _tub of water.__

"Mondo?" the disciplinarian asks; his biker boyfriend turns to look, cocking his head in an unspoken _yeah? _"W-Will you stay with me?" Ishimaru mumbles awkwardly, blushing. "I don't mean just now - I mean forever. Will you stay with me?" Mondo nods. "'Course. I love ya, ya know. I'm never gonna leave ya. Fuck... 's a_ man's promise,_ ok?" The prefect nods happily, giggling softly as he nestles into the crook of Mondo's arm. "...Thank you, Kyoudai. For everything." The gang leader can only blink softly before smirking, turning to ruffle Ishimaru's wet hair as he quiets his adorable little nerd's worries with a kiss.


End file.
